


only you

by kosmokuns



Series: coffee at 9pm 'verse [2]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: AYYY ITS A TAG, Big Red’s Real Name, Clumsiness, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I did, idk how to tag this, it doesn’t matter to me, this could be read platonically or romantically, this was for jay ily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmokuns/pseuds/kosmokuns
Summary: Ricky’s the only one allowed to call Big Red by his real name, and Red intends it to stay that way.
Relationships: Big Red & Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Big Red/Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series)
Series: coffee at 9pm 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583773
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	only you

**Author's Note:**

> this was for jay ily my man  
> (im fixing the formatting in the morning, i posted this on my phone)

People often assume that Ricky is clumsy, that he’s the one to knock over drinks at family dinners or trip over thin air in the parking lot, but anyone close to him and Red knows this isn’t true. Big Red is a disaster waiting to happen. He lies in wait and strikes at the most inconvenient times like in the lunch hall when the jocks are looking his way or in rehearsals where everyone has got the steps right for the first time (Carlos didn’t speak to him for a week after that one). Ricky, of course, finds his lack of spatial awareness hysterical, and feels the need to point it out at every opportunity. This bullying, as Red would claim, caught on to the entire cast, and now they have an “inside joke” about his clumsiness. He is completely and utterly not impressed.

The most recent time this unfortunate condition has struck was during a technical rehearsal of the musical. It was two weeks until the opening show and everyone was on edge, the only person still speaking to Carlos was Seb, and only to gently chide him that everything would go fine. It was a difficult period for everyone involved. Red had been ridiculously careful with the props and lights and all the other theatre contraptions that he was sure would kill him if he touched, but alas, his carefulness with the props did not transfer to his treatment of the wires.

“Hey Red, do you know where the poms poms are? Natalie can’t find them,” Ashlyn called out, she was behind him so, naturally, he turned around to reply,

“Yeah they should be in the blue box in Miss Jen’s office,” He said, however, his brain didn’t tell his body to stop walking and so he was catapulted across the stage after having tripped on a cable. The box of makeup he was carrying was flung over the stage, powder containers cracking open and showering the black floor in orange dust, mixing with blue eyeshadow that had broken upon collision with the floor. Red laid face down, hands splayed out beside him and cheek pressing into the rubber. His body had been slammed into the ground and his knee was throbbing with red hot pain. Deciding not to move, he lay there wallowing in misery while he heard Ashlyn choking back a laugh behind him. Ricky had appeared at that exact moment, and chose to make it much, much worse.

Unlike Ashlyn, he did not have the courtesy to pretend he didn’t find Red’s pain hilarious and burst out into loud guffaws, bending over and clutching his knees,

“Laugh it up, Ricky,” Red huffed, still unmoved, “I bet my pain is real funny,”

“Julius Redonovich, you are a comedy genius,” Ricky replied, wiping tears out of his eyes. Ashlyn cocked an eyebrow and looked at him,

“Julius?” She said and Red groaned in response, finally sitting up. He looked her in the eyes,

“Don’t call me that, please,” He said through gritted teeth and moved his gaze to Ricky,

“No one is supposed to know what my name is,” Ashlyn nodded and looked mildly amused, but said nothing. She knew when to shut up,

“No one except me!” Ricky said with glee, wringing his hands. Red rolled his eyes affectionately,

“No one but you,” He replied.

**Author's Note:**

> this is truly something else but i kinda lowkey love it. my first work in this fandom but full length chaptered fic coming soon!! come find me on twt @sebdarlins love u byeeee
> 
> edit: not my first fic, somehow i forgot i wrote a ricky coming out one shot


End file.
